


I had a dream

by WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Summary: 1. Billie Eilish - everything i wanted 2. Philip Glass - Suite from 'The Hours' - Movement I 3. Pomme - Ceux qui rêvent 4. Pomme - On brûlera 5. Abel Korzeniowski - Wayward Sisters 6. Abel Korzeniowski - A Solitary Woman7. Abel Korzeniowski - Charms 8. Indila - Dernière Danse 9. Indila - Tourner Dans Le Vide 10. Billie Eilish ft. Khalid - lovely 11. Billie Eilish - Six Feet Under 12. Gang of Youths - Achilles Come Down 13. Grand Corps Malade & Camille Lellouche - MAIS JE T'AIME 14. MARINA - Hollywood 15. MARINA - Happy 16. Broods - Conscious 17. The National - About Today 18. The National - The System Only Dreams in Total Darkness 19. Taylor Swift - cardigan20. Taylor Swift – mirrorball 21. Loïc Nottet - Mud Blood 22. Loïc Nottet - Mr/Mme 23. Janis Joplin - Piece of My Heart 24. Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong - Summertime 25. Hadestown Original Broadway Company - Way Down Hadestown 26. Bring Me The Horizon - Sleepwalking 27. twenty one pilots - Isle Of Flightless Birds28. Florence + The Machine - Delilah 29. Agnes Obel - The Curse 30. Woodkid - I Love You 31. Coldplay - Yellow32. Coldplay - Flags 33. Coldplay - Paradise 34. Coldplay - Don't Panic 35. Philip Glass - Symphony No. 3: III.36. Hans Zimmer - Half Remembered Dream 37. Hans Zimmer - Time 38. Vendredi sur Mer — Larme à Gauche
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Челлендж WTF Nolan Brothers 2021





	I had a dream

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Billie Eilish - everything i wanted 2. Philip Glass - Suite from 'The Hours' - Movement I 3. Pomme - Ceux qui rêvent 4. Pomme - On brûlera 5. Abel Korzeniowski - Wayward Sisters 6. Abel Korzeniowski - A Solitary Woman  
> 7\. Abel Korzeniowski - Charms 8. Indila - Dernière Danse 9. Indila - Tourner Dans Le Vide 10. Billie Eilish ft. Khalid - lovely 11. Billie Eilish - Six Feet Under 12. Gang of Youths - Achilles Come Down 13. Grand Corps Malade & Camille Lellouche - MAIS JE T'AIME 14. MARINA - Hollywood 15. MARINA - Happy 16. Broods - Conscious 17. The National - About Today 18. The National - The System Only Dreams in Total Darkness 19. Taylor Swift - cardigan  
> 20\. Taylor Swift – mirrorball 21. Loïc Nottet - Mud Blood 22. Loïc Nottet - Mr/Mme 23. Janis Joplin - Piece of My Heart 24. Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong - Summertime 25. Hadestown Original Broadway Company - Way Down Hadestown 26. Bring Me The Horizon - Sleepwalking 27. twenty one pilots - Isle Of Flightless Birds  
> 28\. Florence + The Machine - Delilah 29. Agnes Obel - The Curse 30. Woodkid - I Love You 31. Coldplay - Yellow  
> 32\. Coldplay - Flags 33. Coldplay - Paradise 34. Coldplay - Don't Panic 35. Philip Glass - Symphony No. 3: III.  
> 36\. Hans Zimmer - Half Remembered Dream 37. Hans Zimmer - Time 38. Vendredi sur Mer — Larme à Gauche


End file.
